All Hell breaks loose
by JessiRoad
Summary: Thierry takes in his delinquent niece that he hasn't seen in years, to find out that she has become a human hater. As punishment she is forced to participate in Circle Daybreak activities.  And with her All Hell Breaks Loose.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm sorry if this turns out suckish but i'm trying. This is my first offical fan fic for this series. The chapters may be a little short for your liking and maybe a little rushed also, but please bear with me. I am a first timer with this website so please just show some patience with me. _

_-Thankz JessiRoad_

**_Disclamer: I do not own any of the original Characters no matter how much i wish i did. The night world series belongs to L.J. Smith_**

* * *

><p>All hell breaks loose…<p>

**Chapter1:**

"So what did she do this time?" Thierry asked into his cell phone.

"She started a huge gang and started killing every being that crossed her path" The husky voice went on. Thierry had gotten this phone call an hour ago. Redfern his somewhat distant 'brother' as you could call him had been in charge of punishment for one of his many kids. And his child that went down hill so fast was so close to getting put to death so he came up with a compromise.

"The council has agreed that she needs to be taught a lesson before it gets even more out of hand. They think that she needs to be punished so they are sending her to be put in your care. I hope that doesn't cause too much trouble."

"Is she really that bad? Last time I saw her she was in school and doing fine, had good grades, and was happily in a relationship." Thierry said as he paced back and forth in his office. He had absolutely no idea what to expect from Aliza Redfern. She used to be so kind and gentle, but she had a tough side. And now to hear that she had been killing humans was just mind blowing.

_Well she better not kill any of our members. I'll call in more enforcements if and when it comes down to it._ Theiry made a mental note.

"She had changed a lot in 3 years, Thierry. She'll be there in a few hours. I would recommend not letting that vampire slayer near her though. She carries grudges for a long time. She can handle being in the same room as humans but it's when they get too close that she starts. I just thought I should warn you that. And she also doesn't like some of her cousins thought so I would watch that too. I have to go. Goodbye Thierry." And the line went dead.

This was some short notice problem. He had to arrange some sort of guard program. He was going to have Rashel keep an eye on her along with Quinn and probably Ash or Jez. He would take Redfern's warning into thought but he doubted that Rashel couldn't handle her. Now he just had to explain to everyone the predicament.

"Nilsson." Thierry called over his shoulder. And the man came in. "Yes?" He asked….

"Gather everyone. We are having an unexpected visitor, and we all need to be ready." And with that he left.

* * *

><p><em>How was it? Too short, Yeah I agree but please bear with me. Review and tell me if i should go on and if the story is worth your time.<em>

_-thankz JessiRoad_


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you like the next few chapters. I know there wasn't any real action in the last one. it was just some background information for you, so you would know what to expect now. I'm throwing in more of your favorite original characters later so be ready for it. And yes there will be conflict._

_-Thanks JessiRoad_

**_Ps: I donot own any of the original characters no matter how uch i fantacize that i did. Night world sereis and characters belong to L.J. Smith_**

* * *

><p>All hell breaks loose…<p>

**Chapter 2**

It was dark in the back of the car. And Aliza didn't have the energy to even think about trying to escape. She put up a long struggle when she had been collected by the werewolf guards. She had no idea about where she was getting taken to, just that it wasn't good. She had been riding for hours and it wasn't very comfortable the way her wrists and ankles were bound together. She missed her gang and she just knew that the obnoxious Caine was taking her place as leader with his twin sister Claire_. Stupid made vampires. _She wrists were getting sore and were bleeding crazily which just made her weaker. She could just barely hear one of the guards talking. It was the only guard that wasn't a werewolf.

"Descouedres that human lover. I haven't the slightest idea why the council would approve us bringing one of its own kind to the Circle Daybreak….

_Circle Daybreak…. So that's where they were taking her. She was going to her uncle's mansion. She was getting taken to where the traitors were living. Oh how great_, she thought sarcastically.

**Hour later….**

The car came to a sudden stop. And one of the guards came around and unlocked her door. Aliza scooted to the door and looked up at the werewolf.

"Get out." He spit at her. And she just sat there staring at the guard with her crimson eyes. "I said get out." He said as he slapped her. She didn't move a muscle or say a word. So he slapped her again. She was tempted to kick him where the sun don't shine, but held in her anger. "Benjamin get over here. She won't get out of the car." And the vampire came over and stood up behind the rather short werewolf.

"No wonder she won't you haven't untied her ankles, she isn't able to stand, Asshole." And he pushed the werewolf towards her to untie her ankles. She saw her opportunity and took advantage of it. When the last knot was undone she kicked him where his head met his neck. He was out cold and Benjamin was coming at her. She dodged his punches and jumped at the perfect time when he tried to sweep her off her feet. She landed hard right on his knee and you could hear the crack. She turned toward the house and was met by a familiar pair of eyes.

"Aliza, it's been way too long. You've grown up so much in those long 3 years." Thierry Descouedres said as he stared down at her.

"Actually I haven't. I'm still 18, uncle and I doubt it's been long enough. I'm going to take a wild guess and say I have to come with you." And he smiled his classic smile that hadn't changed since she last saw him. He nodded and she gave him a look that he knew meant 'Oh really?' and he turned showing that there was a whole crowd of vampires, shape shifters, witches, and humans all the same standing right behind him ready to help at any second.

She glanced back at Thierry and gave him another look this one just said 'really.' He chuckled and led her into the mansion.

* * *

><p><em>How was it? Terrible... Great... OK? Well let me know what you think. I really look up to your input. I know this one was short and i told you I was going to lengthen them, and I will. I'm putting more conversations and scenes with your favorite characters, so look to the next one for a rather short Poppy and James scene. But i warn you they will be back and with vengence. <em>

_-Thankz JessiRoad_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I spent an hour trying to lengthen it and every time i finaly had it right my computer shut off. I gave you a snipit of a look back on memory lane if you even think it is long enough to be considered a snipit. Look forward to the hell that she puts Circle Daybreak through and Thierry's evil and yet not evil plan... MWUAHAHAHA... Jk_

_-Thanks JessiRoad_

**_Diclamer: Yes I still don't own the night world series but i will eventually *sigh I wish* They belong to L._**

* * *

><p>All hell breaks loose…<p>

**Chapter 3**

James didn't go outside with the others when the car pulled up. He still couldn't believe that Aliza would do something like that in the first place. She had always been a gentle and quite person. She was a few years older than him, but they had always been close as close as two kids can be. She used to come and visit. And he and Poppy would play with her. He never suspected that she would turn out as bad as Ash and Quinn had, and yet there she was using a gang to kill humans like chickens. She sounded a lot like Jez and Morgead, but she just couldn't be.

"Wasn't there a girl named Aliza who lived in my old town, Jamie?" His soul mate asked pulling him out of his mind.

"Yeah, she used to come into town and we hung out. I can't believe you remember that we were like 5." He said with a laugh. But Poppy could tell something was wrong.

"What's the matter, Jamie?"

"It's just that I don't know"

"Is it that we used to be such good freinds and she was so nice. Well she can change. Ash, Quin, and some of the others have changed so she can too." poppy said as shesat in James' lap. She snuggled against him as he smiled down at her. He was about to lean down and kiss her when someone walked in.

She was about 5'3" had shoulder length brown jagged layered hair and crimson eyes. And he would recognize those eyes anywhere, despite the fact that they had been spelled to appear black to the mortals as not to draw too much attetnion. Although that was hard since she had scars all over her body. She had gotten some of them at sucha a young age that it would be strane not to see them covering her arms. There were two that he would never forget... The one that sliced through her face running from the inside corner of her left eye to her lower cheek, and also the one that went from the inside of her right elbow to the middle of her palm. But those scars helped her to avoid bullies. They made her look tough and she used to quote her father as saying.

"And daddy says dat dey give me caractor" She would always smile and act all innocent not really knowing what that meant or that she had said it wrong.

"Aliza" She looked for the source of the sound. When she saw James she couldn't help but smile. He couldn't help but notice that her wrists were bound, bruied, and bloody. It made his heart hurt a little. She was like a sister to him if not a mother on occations. This was the first time he had seen her face to face in years and she looked terribly beat up even with her unhuman beauty.

"Hey James… Wait a second. Is that my little 'Pop Roxy' Oh yes it is I'd know that pixy anywhere. Since when are you a vamp?" She asked when she saw Poppy's eyes brighten.

"No one's called me that in years." Poppy said.

"I sure hope not. That is my nick name for you." Aliza said with a smile. She walked over to them and slouched on the couch.

"So Thierry… How long is this punishment thing gonna last?" Aliza asked as she tried not to look too scared or pissed. Thierry joined her on the couch and made a look that exaggerated thinking.

"HAHAHA very funny" She said making herself comfortable, well as comfortable as a vampire can be with bast cords digging into your wrists with every move you make. She was tempted to snatch the knife that she kept in her right boot out to cut the cords but then it would be confiscated. There was also the option of snapping the cord by pulling her wrists apart with her newly found strength.

"Well you were sent here for a variety of reasons one of which to hopefully gain a new perspective for humans, another is because your father didn't want you to get sentenced to death thus the deal, and…." But Thierry was interrupted.

"Yeah but I doubt either of those are going to happen so how long do you think till my dad realizes he was wrong?" She said her crimson red eyes filled with defiance.

"Oh I don't know. I think he is right. You need to learn better. It could really help you." A soft feminine voice said. Both Thierry's and Aliza's eyes trailed over to Hannah.

"I didn't know the darling Lady Hannah was here. Uncle how come we haven't been introduced? What a shame you'd think you could rely on family but I guess not. It's nice to be in your acquaintance Hannah if I may be so blunt as to say so. We are practically family. Come sit we should get to know each other better," Aliza said in her most mature and regal voice. Everyone stared agape at her.

"What I just happen to be a very mature adult in a teenager's body. I can hold a stimulating conversation…. So Thierry what do you want from me while I'm here?"

"Well consider it like a boarding school where you will learn to appreciate humans and what they are worth. " He said as he gave her a smile. It was meant to be comforting but it came out too forced.

"So do I get a grade for it because if I do I'm going to fail and be here forever. So am I like a prisoner here?" She said as she lifted her wrists into view. That brought some laughter from people around. She wasn't going to try and escape and Thierry knew that. She may have seemed tough but she still didn't want to die at least not now. Thierry smiled and called Nilsson over. He carried a rather sharp pocket knife and was about to cut the bast cords off Aliza's arms when a shout came from upstairs.

"Yes I know one of you relatives is here. No I don't care that you don't like her you are going down there and you will be nice, Ash Redfern." Mare said as she walked down the stairs with Ash on her heals. When she looked up to see everyone gathered around the vampire and staring at her she blushed and went to stand behind Poppy.

"Do you really think that is such a good idea?" Rashel asked.

"I have to agree with Rashel on this one." Keller added. And more and more people agreed with her. But Thierry just kept smiling and shaking his head.

"I honestly trust Aliza not to try and escape…" He said and he barely hid the sliver of sadness in his eyes that both Hannah and Aliza noticed.

"You say you trust me? Oh well that's not good. I would have sworn y'all would have learned not to trust anyone let alone me. If I had wanted to get loose I would have a while ago, all I had to do was this." She said as she pulled her wrists apart in opposite directions at top vampire speed. The cords snapped like they had been merely string. "There you don't have to argue anymore. You're welcome!"

"Since when-

"Oh I'd say about 3 years ago next week." She said with a yawn.

* * *

><p><em>How was it. i really want to know even if it sucked like hell. I can take critisisim so yeah... Look for more of your favorite original characters coming up because...<em>**_All Hell Breaks__ Loose_**

_-thanks JessiRoad_

_**ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_I have had people telling me to "UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE, UDATE" -(Paranormalcy ) So here is the 4th chapter. I hope you like it. The name Ash comes with trouble so I gave him a little bit of a temper (like he doesn't have onr) *sigh* Anyway here it is. I've had requests for er to meet her soumate...But what should he be... act like... look like. Well tell me what you think._

_**In case you forgot... I still don't own the Night World Series... Oh well i do own the new characters (and yes there are more coming) **_

_**Ps: I tried to get help form my sis on some of the conversations today... I'm not een sure she helped but just incas she did I decided to tell you.**_

-Thankz JessiRoad

* * *

><p>All hell breaks loose….<p>

**Chapter 4:**

Aliza was going to be hard to convince of the cause but neither Thierry nor Hannah would give up until she did. There were plenty of ways, but they all would take quite some time and patience. They first would have to teach her that humans weren't vermin and that you shouldn't go around killing them. This was the hardest lesson for any vampire taught by the night world. Then they would have to teach her to cooperate and get along with them. Thierry had a wonderful idea…

"You want her to fall in love with a human?" James asked Thierry, "That is just preposterous. She won't and if she finds out you want her to you might as well be handing her a stake on a silver platter." He was starting to get pissed knowing that Thierry had even considered the possibilities.

"Well she is being escorted as we speak down here. I also had the idea to get some guards and take her somewhere public so she has more of a chance to see non scummy humans in action. I was going to have you, Poppy, Quinn, Rashel, and Keller to go with her. In fact call it a mission if you will." Thierry explained to James not giving him a choice.

"Oh and besides her strength and battle skills she also is the strongest telepath out there, so I'd watch your thoughts when you're around her." James warned as he left Thierry's office.

Rashel was standing outside Aliza's room. The huge wooden French doors were definitely a setback. You had to have a key to open them up. There were only 2 keys Thierry had one while Hannah had the other. Aliza was allowed to roam the mansion for 3 hours a day, but she was only allowed in the more public areas like living room, lounges, bathrooms, and the kitchen. Rashel turned the key and pushed the door wide open.

"Thierry said to get dressed and come downstairs now. " She said as she stared at Aliza sitting lotus style with her eyes closed as if she was meditating, but maybe she was.

"You should have knocked."

"I didn't want to so I didn't" Rashel retorted.

"Human."

"Vamp."

"Vermin." Aliza said still in meditation form.

"Leech" Rashel said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Slayer."

"Murderer." And at this Aliza opened her eyes and smiled slightly.

"I can't argue with you there. If you weren't a vampire Slayer I might actually like you."

"Well if you hadn't murdered plenty of my kind for no apparent point I might actually like you." Rashel added. And there was a second where all of Aliza's shields fell down, but Rashel didn't notice.

"I'll be down in a minute, Thanks." And at that Rashel went to stand outside of the room.

Aliza searched into Rashel the Cat's mind… looking for anything that would prepare her for whatever Thierry had in mind. She couldn't get anything but what she thought of Aliza and that was boring. So she extended her telepathy…

Quinn…. _We are going  
>out, some sort of mission. <em>She kept searching.

Poppy…. _Where is Jamie? Oh I see Gillian._ She pulled out of her mind and kept searching.

James…. _How dare he even think that would work, there is no way. And taking her to the mall? I means seriously how lousy of a plan. _She found what she was looking for. The Mall, that's interesting.

So she got ready for a trip to the mall. She pulled on some dark wash skinny jeans, a red tank top with a white see-through shirt over top, her mid leg boots, and an old leather jacket that she remembered leaving here three years ago. In fact all of these clothes except her boots were from three years ago when she last visited. If only that was her old room, she would feel better. She used to have the best view of the woods and a part of the garden, around back. She looked at the door to make sure Rashel wasn't watching her and slipped her pocket knife in her right boot and a wooden one (she had specially made) in the other one. She combed her hair and parted her bangs to cover most of the scar below her left eye. She knew that her scars put some people on edge and she didn't want to be here any longer than necessary and if too much attention was drawn she might do something she'd regret later.

_I'm ready._ She thought into Rachel's mind. And Rashel escorted her downstairs, but it wasn't in as tough and prison guard-ish way as earlier. They had started to understand each other in the slightest and she didn't mind the half shape shifter girl all that much.

_Whatever this is about I'm ready so you better explain._ I thought to Thierry.

"So why are we going to the mall? It seems pretty pointless to me." She said as she entered the living room. Everyone stared at Aliza and then at Thierry looking scared.

"Okay who told her?" He asked so Aliza took the opportunity to play with him.

"Well duh, who did you think it was? It could have been anyone here." And at that he stared at her with an unasked question. And then James stepped up.

"What did I tell you? She can get through almost any telepathic wall!" He exclaimed seeming very out of character.

"Honestly if you want to know who 'told' me… it was you Thierry so you really can't blame anyone." Aliza said looking impatient. "So are we going or what? And who all is on guard duty?" She was getting a little impatient.

"Yeah we are going to the blasted mall. " Everyone turned to Ash. It had been a day and he hadn't said anything to her. She was ready for his best shot, as she always was.

"Really so you're coming?"

"Of course I'm coming. Why wouldn't I?" He asked crossing his arms. One thing was he was way too cocky. She could find anything she wanted in his mind, but even she had known about his reputation.

"Well I was sure that by now someone would be stopping you from going in public seeing as you never do change your ways."

"Oh, but-

"Don't tell me you did. Almost everyone in here has their doubts about it being permanent, even you. You wake up at night from nightmares where you turn back to the way you were and that you lose the love of your life. So I think before you tell me that you should tell that to yourself." She said in one huff of breath. Everyone stood there shocked some blushing knowing that she meant them others too shocked to show any emotion at all. But there was one emotion pulsing through the room that was even more prominent than shock. Sorrow.

Mare reached out for Ash but he shrugged her off. He never once took his eyes off Aliza and he knew if he did he would probably break down. No one had ever known about those dreams and now they all did. Ash would never forgive Aliza for that even when proof was shone that she was doing it for his own good and that he should stay at the house. Later Circle Daybreak would find out that she was more than a telepathic vampire she had other gifts, which would very much come in handy, but not soon enough.

And with that they silently left for the mall...

* * *

><p><em>How was it. I promised drama between Ash and Aliza and i hope i didn't let you down. I know that at first she seemed like a (insert your choice off name here) but she really had good intentions whiich will be brought out into the light in the next chapter I hope you like it. And yyou will hear from me later. <em>

**_-Thankz JessiRoad_**


	5. Chapter 5

_This one is much shorter than the previos, but I like it so please R&R thanks so much for the advice and support from: **Sportyno1 , , and Paranormalcy .** This one is dedicated to you guys hope you like it. And just a reminder I don't onwn original (blah blah blah) I've told you a many times before and yet again... Night World series belongs to L.._

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_

* * *

><p>All hell breaks loose….<p>

Chapter5:

The car ride was quiet and long…. Aliza was seated between Thierry and Rashel. Thierry wasn't planning on staying he just decided to ride with them there in case there was any more commotion. Everyone that was going included: Lupe, Rashel and Quinn, Keller, surprisingly Galen wasn't, Poppy and James, Mare and Ash (no matter what Aliza said), and a few out of office Circle Daybreak members.

No one talked while riding in the limo they just tried not to make eye contact with neither Ash, Thierry, nor Aliza and she liked it better that way. But even she didn't have a heart of ice…

_I was just trying to warn you, this isn't going to end well._ She thought straight into Ash's mind. _It's just going to end up complicating things for you._

_Just get out of my head. And it's not like you would know what's going to happen. _He retorted, but she didn't respond so he knew something was up, and she could fell him catching on, so she left his mind and avoided and ignored his many glances. They finally pulled up to the mall. It was more of a Galleria than a mall since it was enormous. Right as Aliza was about to walk outside Thierry grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You should change your eye color." It was one of the abilities her eyes had. Many a Redferns had the ever shifting eyes while hers were naturally crimson and would change to black or silver if she concentrated, but the color swap didn't last long so she would have to keep an eye out. She left with the others into the mall.

Thierry was starting to doubt his decision but he knew today would be important for the Circle and he had to let them take the opportunity. He watched them step through the automatic sliding doors. Right as they started driving Thierry got a text message.

_(Text)_

_-T. D._

_Big trouble Scarlet- Blood sentenced. Inevitable obtained. Danger. Wanted. Big $. Watch her back 4 me._

The text was written in code and he knew it was trouble. He knew what it meant and what danger the news would bring. He quickly dialed a number into his phone and willed him to pick up.

PICK UP! PICK UP! PICK UP! PICK UP! PICK UP! He thought. And then he heard the restless

"Hello?"

"Angel?" Thierry asked hoping that it was he.

"Yes?"

"We need you. The Central Galleria ASAP." And with that he hung up and hoped he would get there soon enough. Thierry himself would have gone back except that he would blow there cover. He also hoped that the rumors about Aliza were true, every last supernatural one.

* * *

><p><em>I know it was short, but I just had to stop it there, otherwise I could end up staying up all night like I did yesterday and the day before that... Anyway I'm determined to get some sleep so...<em>

_Hope you liked it Please review. I'm sorry for the cliff hanger (actually i like the cliff hanger somewhat) I hope that you can decode the message if you can tell me what ou think it means. I would love to know your guess. _

_Thanks for all the support and advice my loyal readers... even if there aren't many of you._

**_-Thankz JessiRoad_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I know it's short but i coudn't get myself to post the nxt part. i had to let you make your own predictions of what happens next. Please R&R my wonderfu readers. I hope you enhoy this chapter cause I really enjoyed writing it. _**

**_Did i mention I don't own the Night World series? No. Oh well i must have forgotten._**

**_-Thankz Jessi Road_**

**_"I'll catch you on the flip side!" *sigh* I haven't said that in years._**

**_end note: Yes I did give you quite an amount of background info on Aliza I hope you enjoy it. Ther is more to come._**

* * *

><p>All hell breaks loose….<p>

**Chapter 6:**

Once the group entered the mall their attitudes changed for the better everyone's except Aliza's she knew something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be pretty. She was hoping for a fight since it had been a day since her last one. She was a fight addict and it got her into trouble. It was one of the reasons for the gang. They all got a sort of high form fighting, and they never started the fights wanting to bring death, but they were such experienced fighters (the best of this generation) death just seemed to follow. On the first fight Aliza freaked out when the person was at Death's door, but she soon found out it was inevitable and if you wanted a fight and I'm talking about a good: blood pumping, heart racing, and adrenaline filled fight. And that was the only kind that gave them the high and quenched her thirst for the time being. She would have told Thierry about the 'disturbance in the force' if she hadn't thought it would bring too many questions and that she might die of not having a good fight in the next week so she was chomping at the bit for this one that was coming.

They all decided to go to the food court to get some food and figure out who was going where. The first thing Aliza noticed was that there were a lot of Night World People around, but they were definitely outnumbered by humans. She didn't hate humans and she never really did, they just always seemed to get in her way when she had something she was doing or going to. Don't get me wrong she doesn't like them but she doesn't hate them. She would prefer to not be around them most of the time because they would ask too many questions and indefinably get her into trouble.

Everyone went and go there food and met back at the table that they had selected.

Mare and Ash split a sub sandwich and shared a diet soda.

Rashel and Keller got salads and waters.

Quinn and Lupe got Philly-cheese steak sandwiches and a soda each.

Poppy and James each got a slice of pizza and a thermos they brought with them.

Aliza followed Rashel and Keller's lead and got a fruit salad. She pulled out a thermos of AB positive that she had known she would need and had packed ahead of time. She needed the energy. Everyone probably did and she just wanted this part of the day to end. She took a wild guess and said that James and Poppy had the same idea about the beverage since they had matching thermoses.

The ate as the talked about everything from Life as apart of Circle Daybreak to what to do next. Poppy and Mare somehow talked Aliza into getting her hair done and going accessories shopping. At that the guys groaned and Aliza's response every time one of them made a peep was,

"You are meant to be guarding so who gives a hoot and holler at what you want." This shut them up every time.

An hour later….

Aliza looked into the mirror the red hipster sunglasses she was trying on really brought out the new Red streak that went through her bangs. They would also help her hide her crimson eyes. She turned to the girls who all nodded and agreed so she bought them. She hadn't bought a lot just a pair of jeans and 2 t-shirts. The guys finally seemed relieved at the fact that they would be leaving soon. The Mall was closing in a few minutes and it was pitch black outside. They stood at the fountain that was right across from the exit and waited for Nilsson to get there to pick them up. The soul mates were talking to each other very sweetly. Lupe, Keller, and Aliza sat in a bench and just looked down at their laps. Keller wished that Galen had been there so she could kiss him romantically by the fountain (A/N: even though she isn't too mushy I thought it would seem an okay thought for her) Lupe wanted Nilsson to be there, and Aliza wanted someone. She hadn't had the luck with the guys all that much.

She would usually find a guy that she liked and go out with him but they always messed it up for her if it wasn't: cheating, wanting her for the sex, dumping out of the blue, or just using her all together. She had given up recently, but being around all the happy couples gave her a spark of hope but also a hole where her heart should be. And then she felt it….

The agonizing pain in her head as if someone was staking her from the inside out. And she could see… them. Wait them? It was from the eyes of someone else. They were watching us and sneaking around hiding. Then she saw from another angle practically the same god damn thing. Her head shot up and she created a telepathinc bubble around the fountain. She sent a group thought and made sure to keep it within the walls of said bubble.

_Guys don't show any reaction to what I tell you. Okay?_

_She could hear them mumbling in agreement. _

_We are surrounded. I want you to carefully spread out but make it look casually. Over by the blue trash can there should be someone. I want one of you to slowly walk away with that place in your mind the same for the soda vending machine, candy dispenser, cell phone kiosk, and the pay phone. Remember they are watching us and I want you to look casual_. She broke off the group link that she had formed and made a one on one version with Ash but she just thought. _I tried to tell you._

Everyone did as told. Aliza stayed put while James, Rashel, Quinn, Ash, and Keller in those directions. The rest of the group all went to the fountain the humans seemed to get near Lupe, Poppy, and Aliza which was to be expected. She gave one last thought to them…_Go_! But no one was ready for who was there.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cliff hanger. im sorry I just had to ed it there. I can almost promise there will be the next cchapter up tomorrow. I feel very ocomplished I just posted 3 chapters in around 2 hours. Yay! did I mention I wrote them in that time too, cause i did. I'm just in a good mood so...<em>**

**_-Thankz JessiRoad_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here is the next chapter. Things take a turn for the scandalous. Jk i don't actually talk like that I was just joshin. I hope you like this one it was dedicated to everyone out there who would rather fight than face their emotions... just like Aliza, and me in a metiphorical way.**_

_**Please R&R. I really look up to your opinions and advice and would really like to know hoow this one is before I upload the next one...**_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad.**_

_**Rest**_  
><em><strong>In<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pieces... Reices peices that is. HAHAHA<strong>_

* * *

><p>All hell breaks loose….<p>

**Chapter7:**

"Winnie?"

"Nissa?" Keller exclaimed looking back between the two girls and the other three guys.

"Hey Boss." They said in unison.

Aliza stood up and walked over to where the spies had been. Keller knew them and they called her their boss which meant:

"So these two are the members of your team." It wasn't a question but Keller still said yes as she hugged them both. Everyone was watching the other three. There were two guys and a girl. All around the age of 18 maybe 17. The girl had unique orange eyes and dirty blonde curls that went a little farther than her mid back. She was around 5 foot and very slender. Both of the guys had broad shoulders and rippling muscles. Besides that they were opposites. One had short white-blonde hair and silver eyes and was pale. The other had shaggy black hair and matching charcoal eyes and he had a very nice tan. Something kept drawing Aliza's eyes to that one. She desperately wanted a fight and could tell she wasn't getting one from them. She walked away and back to the bench. She took off her leather jacket exposing her arms to the cold of the empty mall. She loved that feeling. She took off her sunglasses and turned them around so she could see her reflection. Her eyes had gone to their normal shade and she was officially herself again. She walked back to the group. Some of them had been watching her the whole time that included the Guy with dark hair.

"So what is this all about?" She asked eyeing the whole entire group. The girl was about to speak when she was shushed. "Don't speak." She eyed the girl and started to read her mind. She stated aloud what she found.

"Harmon…. Rein. 17 years old. Not so lost witch since the age of 13. Specializes in transfiguration of inanimate objects and one on one battle. Interesting." Aliza pulled out of her mind and smiled at the girl. "Transfiguration huh? Yeah not so hard once you learn the reason and story behind it. And you also like to spend time hanging with your friends whom some know nothing of our existence. I have a question for you… how do you hide your eye color or do you not?"

And the girl smirked. "Just a color transfiguration spell."

"Yeah that's what I thought. But that's not all I learned. You are apart a secret organization within circle Daybreak called the Eyes. Suck-ish name if you ask me. You are the second highest followed by Demonio and following Angel. You were called here to watch over us or more particularly me by my idiotic uncle, Thierry. He knows something he isn't telling you and that is the reason of why I need more freaking protection even though I can handle myself…. Wait let me see if I can reach Thierry himself…. Uhm, Em, Err. Nope. God damn him. I can feel him and yet not get in his head that is so freaking JANK!" And she started to pace back and forth. Everyone's eyes were on her.

"Okay I give up, I'll just call him. Does anyone have a phone?" Aliza asked everyone around her, but didn't get anything. She knew someone there was holding out on her. But she didn't care so she just gave up and sat on the edge of the fountain looking down at her hands.

"You can go and tell him I'm fine and to stop treating me like a child, oh and don't forget to tell him that I will see what that text message said." Aliza said looking down yet again, but the dark haired dude whose name was Angel said,

"He told us to take you to a safe house."

"Hahaha like that is going to happen." She retorted with a laugh and a smirk.

"He told us to use force if we needed to."

"I'd like to see you try." She said with a laugh still not taking her eyes off of her hands.

"Maybe I will."

"I dare you."

"I'm not so sure you would like that." He said cockily.

"I'm pretty sure I would no matter with form you come in, Angel, I'm in need of a good fight. My last real good one was interrupted when he died, such a shame too." He chuckled and came a few strides closer to her. When he stopped she snickered. This was going to be interesting, especially when they finally discovered the truth. Aliza very carefully and sneakily pulled her right foot up as if fixing her boot and took a hold of her pocket knife. She could feel in her gut that this wasn't right. She wasn't meant to fight him and if she killed him she would have both the vampire guy and Rein the Harmon witch on her for killing their leader. She dropped her foot to the floor and looked up to the shape shifter standing before her. He was taller than her and she looked up into his chest.

"Do you really want to fight me?" she asked

"Sure why not."

"One thing first." She sent a thought to James to bring her his ipod and he followed suit. She scrolled through his list until she found one she liked. "What lies beneath" by 'Breaking Benjamin.' So she put it on the edge of the fountain where she'd been siting and pushed play. He laughed at this but shrugged it off. The Battle was about to begin.

_Take a breath_

_Hold it in_

_Start a fight_

_You won't win_

_Had enough_

_Let's begin_

_Nevermind_

_I don't care_

_All in all_

_You're no good_

_You don't cry_

_Like you should_

_Let it go_

_If you could_

_When love dies in the end_

They circled each other waiting for the first move. She still had the knife hidden in her palm ready at a moment's notice. She side stepped a punch to the face another one to the stomach. She saw an opportunity and gave him a round house kick. She made contact but he had fast hands and caught her foot. She knew of only one thing to do now. She jumped up on her one other leg and then kicked him in the stomach causing him to release her foot. She was sliding across the marble floor and was on her feet before he could reach her. Angel's fist made contact with her left cheek. The second he touched her they felt an electric shock.

_So I'll find what lies beneath_

_Your sick twisted smile_

_As I lie underneath_

_Your cold jaded eyes_

_Now you turn the tide on me_

_'Cause you're so unkind_

_I will always be here_

_For the rest of my life_

She took advantage of his momentary confusion and gave him a hard right hook and then using her vampire strength and speed she gave him a hard kick. He flew across the room and hit a wall, but he wouldn't go down without a fight and she didn't expect him too. They kept fighting and fighting.

_Here we go_

_Does it hurt_

_Say goodbye_

_to this world_

_I will not_

_Be undone_

_Come to life_

_It gets worse_

_All in all_

_You're no good_

_You don't cry_

_Like you should_

_I'll be gone_

_when you fall_

_Your sad life_

_Says it all_

They were still at it as everyone watched. Rashel kept her eyes on the tall vampire that must have been, Demonio. He looked on edge. He must not have been used to seeing his leader getting beat. Rashel wasn't too surprised to see Aliza with an advantage. James kept his eyes on Aliza for every second. When she gave him a quick punch in the face James could have sworn he saw a flash of silver… A weapon? But where would she have gotten a weapon let alone what looked like a pocket knife.

_So I'll find what lies beneath_

_Your sick twisted smile_

_As I lie underneath_

_Your cold jaded eyes_

_Now you turn the tide on me_

_'Cause you're so unkind_

_I will always be here_

_For the rest of my life_

Aliza and Angel weren't letting up at the slightest. Winnie couldn't take her eyes off the vampire girl there was just something familiar, extremely familiar. Was it the way she fought? Was it the what she looked? Was it the way she read their minds? And then she knew….

"Stop." Winnie shouted. "Stop now." And the two that were fighting ceased and stepped away from each other. Aliza could feel sore spots already healing and she knew in a few minutes she would be ready for round two. As long as she didn't have any new scars.

"What is your name?" Winnie asked Aliza

"Aliza."

"Full name?"

"Aliza Redfern."

"Full-full name?"

"ALIZA Scarlet REDFERN!" she shouted back not knowing what in the world this had anything to do with.

"Scarlet?"

"Yeah, as in the color red or crimson or the color of blood." Aliza said getting very pissed off.

"I have a few questions for you."

"Well hurry up then!"

"How did you know we were here?"

"I don't know how to explain it. I could feel you guys and I sort of went inside your minds and saw where you were." Aliza said not really sure about her answer.

"And you said that transfiguration isn't hard once you figure out it's meaning?"

"Yeah I did because it is true."

"How do you know that?" Winnie asked trying to get her to confirm her hypothesis.

"Because I could use transfiguration when I was 5 maybe 6. So what. Why do you want to know all of these things?"

"Because the night before the Crone of all witches was murdered she had met with Aradeia and they were going over an old prophecy that would take place right about now." She said as if it was obvious.

And now everyone was looking at Winnie.

"Scarlet you have the gift."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dum Dum Dum! Hah I just love the way that one ended. This one was my longest ever. And yes I gave her a soulmate. But will things work out as she has hoped... Next time on All hell Breaks Loose...<em>**

**_JK_**

**_I hoped you liked it. it was fun to write. I now I said I had made 3 in one day well now it's 4 and i'm done for today so , yeah. _**

**_-Thankz JessiRoad_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here is thenext chapter. It took me a while to write the profecy so don't hateme if it seems suck-ish. I know this chapter is shorter but i needed to save some of the events that happen next for well... the next one. Please R&R. And thankz to those of you who R&Red the last ones. Your input helped me to get through thi chapter.**_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_

_**Me+ own Night series= NO!**_

_**Rest**_  
><em><strong>In<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pieces... Resees pieces that is. YUM!<strong>_

* * *

><p>All hell breaks loose….<p>

**Chapter8:**

"When the light goes out

And turns to dark

The world fills with doubt

Turn to the Scarlet Fern

Before your time is up

And the life starts to burn

With her your mind isn't close

It's open for the world to see

And your tragedy to grow

With the scars of her life

But being from the night

And in her hand the knife

Of the light

The never ending fight

Filling her gaze

Her sorrow that will ignite

From the death that will amaze

Being there

For all to see

With her bloody stare

And the Witch to agree

The gift will be given

With power and lies

Her love will never be forgiven

But must be bestowed

If the light will rise,"

Winnie stated the prophecy. And some people were mumbling to one another trying to figure out what it meant. One of Aliza's talents was code breaking and she already had a good guess at what it meant, but she never really believed in prophecies so she didn't care.

"So?" Aliza asked with her arms crossed over her chest. She was still hiding the knife and she really needed to put it up before someone saw it and she had it taken up. It was a fancy double sided knife. One half of the blade was iron while the other was silver. She always carried t with her and she would die before giving it over. It had her initials carved into the handle and it was a gift to her from her father.

"Well, you are in danger. You are a famous and notorious vampire. When people discover that you are the one of the prophecy they will all be after you. That's one of the reasons me and Nissa were sent with the group."

"Well then let them come. I don't give a damn. If I'm the one from that extremely boring mumbo jumbo than it's just another point I can take care of myself. It clearly states that. I mean seriously 'with her your mind is never close' everyone knows that. 'And your tragedy is ready to grow' or something of that mater. Well duh! There is some more boring stuff then 'the never ending fight that filling her gaze' yeah I'm pretty sure everyone understands that part. And then 'the death that will amaze' which means someone dies and comes back, but they aren't changed into a vamp because they already are one. Humph yeah that's a really hard prophecy to understand…" She finished with sarcasm. And she continued, "'The Witch' I means seriously who could 'The Witch' be? And the gift ad power and the rest is a bunch of crap. It's not like I even believe in prophecies anymore. If someone is after me than it's from something I did not something I am. And we all know I've done a lot of Shit so there are bound to be people after me since there always was." And with that she grabbed her jacket and sunglasses slipped them both on, picked up her shopping bag, and walked through the automatic doors.

Aliza gave them one last thought before she started walking out of the parking lot_: That's all there is and there ain't no more._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know it was kind of short but I decided to save the next part for a longer chapter. Hope youlike it...<strong>_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't have uch of an intro except that I no own night world series and etc etc...**_

_**-Thanks JessiRoad,**_

_**R&R pleaz**_

* * *

><p>All hell breaks loose….<p>

_**Chapter9:**_

"We have to go get her." James said as he grabbed Poppy's hand and walked out of the mall along with the rest of the group. The shape shifter they had called Angel had already stormed out. James didn't like the guy and the fact that he was the first one to follow her. It was pitch black and there was no sign of Aliza. And when he looked around there wasn't any sign of Angel either. James knew something was up with the way he backed away from her in the fight and he knew what it was and he just hoped she could have someone nice, or that he would turn out good for her.

Aliza didn't know where she was going she just felt like a walk in the dark. She was glad to get out of that mall; all that prophecy talk was really starting to get on her nerves. There was no such prophecy or she would have heard about it earlier… wouldn't she?

And she kept hearing them calling for her….

_Aliza?_

_Where are you_

_Aliza?_

_Scarlet?_

_Please come back._

_We need you._

_Thierry won't be happy._

And then she heard someone call her but this voice was different.

_Slow down._ She turned to see the Angel guy behind her. She kept walking still. She wouldn't stop for anyone. She wanted to get this whole day out of her mind and he wasn't helping. And then he was in front of her.

"What do you want?" She growled. And he smirked she just wanted to slap him up side the face, so she did. And she felt that cold shock feeling when she made contact with his skin. And she knew what that meant, and that she had been wishing for that just recently but not now. She didn't want it right now. Right now she was pissed.

_Well you shouldn't be._ He thought.

_I want to be pissed so I am!_ She retorted mentally_. I don't want to go to any safe house. _

_But you need to._

_I'm not going and that's the last I want to hear about it._ She practically screamed into his mind. And he looked hurt, but she didn't care at the moment even if it did hurt to see him that way.

_It's for your safety. It's important that you come and stay away. There are people everywhere looking for you and they want to hurt you. I don't want that. _

_Well I don't care. Why should I? I… I'm not even sure what to think anymore. I used to just-… I'm done. Just, just go._ She thought as she pulled out of his grasp. She didn't want anyone to see her cry even him. But even as she walked block after block he was still there following the pull of the silver cord she couldn't admit was even there.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know this one was sort but i absolutely had to end it there. I haven't been having the best day so that is why the chapter took a sa turn! I should be out of this slump by my next post. I HOPED YOU LIKED IT. I love all of you readers and i look foward to your rewiews of how this chapter went.<em>**

**_- Thankz JessiRoad_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I'm not going to say much, but I hope you like this next chapter..._**

**_-Thankz JessiRoad _**

* * *

><p>All hell breaks loose….<p>

**Chapter10:**

The Daybreakers finally gave into Morgead, Ash, and Quinn's demands and headed home. When they got there they could here Thierry talking in a hushed tone and Jez sneaked a peek in his office and saw Angel. She reported what she found and they knew that Aliza was here. James and Poppy went to check on her to find her sitting on her bed holding Thierry's old guitar. James knew she used to have her mom sing to her when she was upset and she must have been doing that earlier. They decided not to interrupt her. Mare, Keller, and Jez were standing outside listening to her strumming the guitar absentmindedly. And she stopped all of a sudden and spoke into their mind startling them.

_Have any requests? _And they came on in and sat with her. "I'm serious I have no idea what to play." And Jez and Keller laughed while Mare thought of a song. "How about 'hold me' by Jamie Grace"

"I've heard that song I'll try it. Will you sing the part that goes through the whole song?" Mare nodded and Aliza added, "Well here goes nothing….

**I've had a long day I just wanna relax  
>Don't have time for my friends, no time to chit-chat<br>Problems at my job, wonderin' what to do  
>I know I should be working but I'm thinking of You and<br>Just when I feel this crazy world is gonna bring me down  
>That's when Your smile comes around<strong>

**Oh, I love the way You hold me, by my side You'll always be  
>You take each and every day, make it special in some way<br>I love the way you hold me, in Your arms I'll always be  
>You take each and every day, make it special in some way<br>I love You more than the words in my brain can express  
>I can't imagine even loving You less<br>Lord, I love the way You hold me  
>Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh whoa, I love the way You hold me<br>Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh" **

And Mare sang the: (**I love, I love, I love, I love the way you hold me) x 3  
>(I love, I love, I love, I love the way you)<strong>

**"Well You took my day and You flipped it around  
>Calmed the tidal wave and put my feet on the ground<br>Forever in my heart, always on my mind  
>It's crazy how I think about You all of the time<br>And just when I think I'm 'bout to figure You out (figure You out)  
>You make me wanna sing and shout<strong>

**I love the way You hold me, by my side You'll always be  
>You take each and every day, make it special in some way<br>I love the way you hold me, in Your arms I'll always be  
>You take each and every day, make it special in some way<br>I love You more than the words in my brain can express  
>I can't imagine even loving You less<br>Lord, I love the way You hold me**

**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh whoa, I love the way You hold me  
>Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh<strong>

**I'm so grateful and thankful for all You've done  
>Wish I could tell You in a short story or poem<br>But, all I have is my voice and this guitar  
>And You have my heart<strong>

**Oh, I love the way You hold me, by my side You'll always be  
>You take each and every day, make it special in some way<br>I love the way you hold me, in Your arms I'll always be  
>You take each and every day, every day, every day<br>Oh, I love the way You hold me, by my side You'll always be  
>You take each and every day, make it oh-so-special<br>I love the way you hold me, in Your arms I'll always be  
>You take each and every day, make it special in some way<br>I love You more than the words in my brain can express  
>I can't imagine even loving You less<br>Lord, I love the way You hold me  
>Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh whoa, I love the way You hold me<br>Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh I love"**

And all of the other girls joined in for the: **(I love, I love, I love, I love the way you hold me) x 3  
>(I love, I love, I love, I love the way you, the way you).<strong>

And with that they ended the sing-a-long. They all felt better. And Keller, Jez, And Mare couldn't help but think about their soul mates. And at Mare's request they did an encore and Keller and Jez joined in more. By the second verse almost the house's occupants were there listening. And all the soul mates were being all romantic in their own ways all except one pairing. Aliza didn't even know he was there let alone standing outside the room listening to her sing. At that point he started to understand her somewhat more.

She was tired and had fallen asleep when he finally entered her room_. She was quite peaceful and at her least violent when she is asleep._ Angel thought to himself but was proved wrong when she started talking in her sleep.

"If…You come near … I'll rip your balls off-feed them to rabid dogs- in your -eyes and then I'll dice- your tongue and make you swallow it… I suggest you shut your fucking face." He couldn't help but chuckle. She rolled over and lay on her side. He sat at the foot of the bed and watched over her until she woke.

Aliza opened her eyes groggily. She wasn't too sure of what happened the day before and was dying for a good PBBJ sandwich. It was a secret recipe and she was dying to have one. So she sat up and got dressed in black skinny jeans, a silver studded bet, her classic boots with knives in each one, and a back and silver t-shirt with the sketch of a heart that had an out of order sign on it. She absolutely loved wearing that shirt 3 years ago. She headed down to the kitchen to make her sandwich.

She took white bread and put Peanut Butter on one slice and then her Blood Jelly on the other. It was a Vampire's best friend at least that's what she called it. She fixed herself a glass of H20 and sat at the bar and started eating. Surprisingly no one was around. She knew that was suspicious but really didn't care. So she then went and watched T.V. in the game room. Then she started to get worried. There was absolutely no one around. No Nilsson, No Lupe, No Thierry or Hannah, No Ash or Mare, No Jez or Morgead, No Quinn or Rashel, No Keller or Galen, No Maggie or Delos, No Gillian or Thea or anyone else. She looked outside and saw that the limo was gone also….

_Anyone? Anyone here?_ She asked mentally extending her range to cover the whole entire property. And then she heard a faint whisper in her mind of a reply….

_Around back, pool._ It was Angel's voice. She walked outside and saw that they were all outside every freaking last one of them. After scaring her half to death (pun intended) they were just smiling and having a good freaking time.

"What the freaking hell are you trying to give me a heart attack? I mean for the Goddess' sake." She practically screamed both verbally and mentally. But something was different. Everyone seemed different. And then she felt someone shaking her awake….

She opened her eyes to see Thierry and James looking worried. She sat up with their help rubbing the pain out of her head. She looked to the door to see Angel standing against the wall like he didn't give a damn that she just had a fucking seizure. She glared evilly at him and he replied with a smirk. That pushed her over the edge. Something had changed about him from last night that was sure. She just couldn't tell what. It's like he hated her and yet screamed it in her face with that goddamned smirk.

"I just had a freaking seizure and now I'm seeing spots, how wonderful!" She said full of sarcasm. She was pissed and hadn't gotten enough sleep and now had black spots covering her vision. James was relieved that she was well enough to use sarcasm, but truly she was using sarcasm to hide behind the fact that she was indeed scared of what happened.

"Are you okay?" Thierry asked sitting next to her, examining her.

"Do I look okay?" She asked resulting in all eyes on her forehead which was drenched in sweat. (**A/N: can lamia sweat? I'll just go with yes.) **

"Come downstairs we'll get you some blood and see what's wrong." Thierry said helping her up. James and Thierry led the way and Angel followed behind. When half way down the stairs Aliza's knees buckled and she started to fall, but was caught in thick, tan, and muscular arms. She looked up into Angel's eyes to see them filled with wonder. She was really starting to despise that smirk. He carried her into the living room and lay her down on the couch. When he pulled his arms back his fingers brushed across the skin of her lower back and the tingling and shocking sensation went on again.

Their eyes met and she saw something different there, but it was gone before she could identify it completely. James came in and handed her a mug of warm O positive. She snuggled into his side when he sat next to her. She might be his great-great-great (and so on) aunt, but he seemed more like big brother and he welcomed her. They talked and couldn't figure out what was wrong. She couldn't get sick so that was out and she truly had no such idea what caused everything and she didn't truly want to now.

The rest of the day went by slowly and it was boring!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am addicted to that song. I hope you like Angel cause you are going to miss that soft and caring song... Oops I've already said too much.<strong>_

_**Hope you liked it... Next chapter is up.**_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here is the next chapie like I promised I would give two and I just want to say... "YAY I HAVE 11 CHAPTERS" Okay now that that is out of my system... R&R for me thank you and I hope You didn't wonder what I meant by missing the way Angel used to behave... He's still not sure about Aliza and is just testing her... There I said it.**_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_

_**I no own NWS... If you have any ideas leave me a post and I'll see what i can do. I LOVE your advice and opinions even if they don't make it into the story they are still being considered and will make it in there... Somewhere...**_

* * *

><p>All hell breaks loose….<p>

**Chapter11:**

"SAY WHAT NOW?"

"We are going to be moving you to a safe house. You are in too much danger being here." Thierry said calmly even though Aliza was at his throat.

"You are not!" She said simply.

"But you need to or you will be in constant danger."

"No you will be in constant danger. And what's the difference from here and there?"

"Angel will be there."

"He is here."

"No one knows where it is located so you will be safe."

"He knows." She retorted pointing at the shape shifter who still had a smirk on his face.

"We can trust him."

"No we can't"

"Oh yes we can and you should start to trust and rely on him more."

"I can't when he has that goddamned smirk on his face." This made Thierry look over to Angel who hid his smirk behind a look of confusion as if to ask, 'What did I do' which just pissed Aliza off that much more. The second Thierry looked back to the lamian girl angel's smirk returned.

"She wanted to claw that look off of his face at least that's what she kept trying to convince herself. She really wanted to caress his cheek. But she shook that thought off and continued to glare at him with anger-filled crimson eyes.

"Well he is your-

"Don't say that word. I don't believe in such blasphemy."

"Well it is true and even mortals have been studying it. If you don't believe me or anyone else how about you listen to one of America's favorite singers what is her name? Oh it's Miley Cyrus."

"You have got to be kidding me. Miley Cyrus?"

"Yes. Let's make it an assignment why don't we. You need to listen to the song ever hour on the hour until you know it by heart." And at that Angel smirked even more.

Hours later

**_I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to aim_**

**_I have a heart that will never be tamed_**

**_I knew you were something special when you spoke my name_**

**_Now I can't wait to see you again._**

**_I've got a way of knowing when something is right_**

**_I feel like I must have known you in another life_**

**_Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes_**

**_(I can't wait) Now I can't wait to see you again._**

**_The last time I freaked out I just kept looking down_**

**_I stu-stu-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout_**

**_Felt like I couldn't breath_**

**_You asked what's wrong with me_**

**_My best friend Leslie said oh she's just being Miley_**

**_The next time we hang out _**

**_I will redeem myself_**

**_My heartache can't rest till then_**

**_Oo woah woah I, I can't wait to see you again_**

**_I got this crazy feeling deep inside_**

**_When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night_**

**_I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs_**

**_Now you can't wait to see me again. _**

**_The last time I freaked out I just kept looking down_**

**_I stu-stu-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout_**

**_Felt like I couldn't breath_**

**_You asked what's wrong with me_**

**_My best friend Leslie said oh she's just being Miley_**

**_The next time we hang out _**

**_I will redeem myself _**

**_My heartache can't rest till then_**

**_Oo woah woah I, I can't wait to see you again._**

**_I've got my sight set on you and I'm ready to aim. _**

**_The last time I freaked out I just keep looking down_**

**_I stu-stu-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout_**

**_Felt like I couldn't breath_**

**_You asked what's wrong with me_**

**_My best friend Leslie said oh she's just being Miley_**

**_The next time we hang out _**

**_I will redeem myself_**

**_My heartache can't rest till then_**

**_Oo woah woah I, I can't wait to see you again_**

**_Oo woah woah I, I can't wait to see you again._**

The song had been playing for hours straight and getting on everyone's nerves. Aliza was being punished for being punished and she would have been as unsettled and ticked off as everyone else if she hadn't fallen asleep after the third time it played. She had already hated Miley Cyrus and to be forced to listen to a song by her over and over was just Hell so she forced herself into a sleep she would wake soon and come up with a new plan.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you like my little Thierry VS Aliza... I wanted to have an awesome argument and well there is one of many. I'm sorry if any of you like Miley Cyrus and I offended you... It's just the song was right for the moment and Aliza isn't the type to like that artist, so Yeah. I know I've had somepeople ask well how does Thierry know that song and... I do not know I'll have to ask. Maybe.<em>

_-Thankz JessiRoad._


	12. Chapter 12

_**I sorry this one is short and i haven't been updating like i had before but i will make it up to you guys, by posting 2 2morrow (hahaha computer /text joke) I'll try anyways. Please R&R for me so I know how I should write the next two i have a good idea for half of the next one but...**_

_**I put a little Ash moment in there TEHEE. "That's my new ringtone" Grr I just had to give him a moment even if it was that short and he will be back, with vengence.**_

_**I gave you a flashback too so you can understand Aliza a little bit more. i really feel sorry for her. i'm sort of combining one of my original storry characters with this story and you get her so here you go and I hope you enjoy...**_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_

_**"I hope to find my soulmate and I hope to kick him in the shins too" XD. Mare & Ash 4ever 3**_

* * *

><p>All hell breaks loose….<p>

**Chapter12:**

"I hate that song. If I hear it one more time I will murder anyone within reach the sue Miley for singing it." Aliza exclaimed to Hannah who was taking some Advil for her migraine.

"I got my sight set on you…." Ash sang. "That's my new ringtone."

Aliza slapped him across the face and did the classic Mare move. He was holding his cheek and right shin. He knew not to try and get revenge. The room was filled with laughter. A deep chuckle coming from behind her made something in Aliza's stomach flutter. She stormed out of the kitchen and then out the back door. Her hand moved to the scar on her cheek.

There were bad memories from that scar….

_Flash Back:_

_Aliza was 5 and quite mature for her age. She was in preschool and was sitting in her dad's study. She loved to look up at the books that covered all of the walls. She also used to get in trouble with her dad Redfern for going in there and she would get slapped, hit, of beaten. Her mother had comforted her by playing her a song or two. Redfern was downstairs and didn't know Aliza was in there. She picked up a book and started to read the first page, having already learned to read, she read 3 pages before the door slammed open and an angry Redfern stood there. _

_"What are you doing in here?"_

_"Weading…" She said looking down at her hands the way she would if she was either deep in thought or scared. He strode over to her and slapped her left cheek hard. She didn't sob like she used to but just held the tears in. _

_A Month Later…._

_ Aliza was with her mom at a park and was sitting under a tree a few feet away reading that same book. It was on Lamian principles. They had been there for an hour and they started toward home again. She asked her mom about the book and it was taken from her. Later that night she heard her parents arguing about it and how she was too young to be learning to be a 'human hater' her father came into her room and asked her,_

_"Are you strong enough to handle it?" She nodded thinking he meant the book. "Hold still and don't make a sound." And with that he took a wooden knife and sliced open her cheek. She struggled to hold in her tears. He thought highly of his little girl that night but when he left her mother could hear her sobbing whimpers. _

_End of Flash Back:_

Now she stood there in the Circle Daybreak headquarters with that same knife in her boot and that same cut permanently scarred on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked. She turned to see Jez and confided in her that story. Jez understood and helped her through her little lapse of sanity. (A/N: yes I'm going to call it that.) They went back inside and participated in game night.

"I meet your chocolate cookie and raise you three twizzles." Ash said to Jez who had an evil grin on her face. He thought she was bluffing but something he needed to learn was Jez didn't bluff when it came to poker. Everyone else folded except Aliza who knew that she would win… All's fair in love and Poker.

"I'm in."

They laid down their cards in the order Ash… Jez…Aliza.

"Yes I win." Jez exclaimed scooping the goodies to her side when Aliza corrected her…. Aliza won with a royal flush. Game night had been a lot of fun and definitely cheered Aliza up that is until she was told she was leaving for the safe house in the morning…. Then it was Thierry Vs Aliza with Angel on the sidelines, yet again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There it is... Yeah I've had a long 3 days so i'll get back to you tomorrow with two chappies I promise...Maybe! Jk I'll try. I hope you liked it.<strong>_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Here is the next Chappie I'm so sorry it's been a while and i promised two chapters but I only gots 1 for you so i gave you some soulmate action and two 3rd person point of views so I hope you enjoy it... R&R for me.**_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_

_**BLAH BLAH BLAH Me+ own NWS= Hell no... even though i wish i did**_

* * *

><p>All hell breaks loose….<p>

**Chapter13:**

Aliza was packing for the move and wasn't doing it happily. She was going to live with the Eyes and she wasn't looking forward to that. She wouldn't have the company of any of the Daybreakers that she had befriended or Thierry, James, or Poppy. She was going who knows where. _Oh right Angel knows where_. She thought harshly. She packed a suitcase that she left here three years ago with all of the clothes she would need and some running shoes she found. And then she got dressed.

She put on a cobalt tank top, a pair of black skinny jeans, her classic boots, leather jacket, and her newly bought sunglasses. She checked to make sure she had her knives in her boots and left her room. She went downstairs and said her goodbyes to everyone leaving James for last. He welcomed her into a hug and then she turned to Angel gave him an evil glare and he returned a smirk.

They left in the black SUV and headed to the safe house. The drive was long. The landscape changed from Las Vegas. It was more of farm land. And it kept changing. They passed a sign that said, "Welcome to west Virginia." They traveled through little town after town. Driving past mountainous communities that came to a stop. Aliza wasn't paying any attention what-so-ever. It was cool outside and the leaves fell from the trees as Angel drove up the mountain. Flat Rock was a small community on the mountain of Raven Rocks.

It had taken almost a whole day to get there with the way Angel drove. The house was small compared to Thierry's mansion but almost every house was small compared to that. The drive way was long and had maple trees to every side. There was a huge amount of property maybe 10 acres all together. There looked to be a stable around back and a forest beyond that. Aliza thought that just maybe she could like it here.

Her room had one big window above her bed which was mahogany. She had a matching mahogany vanity and bedside table. The bed sheets were a sky blue there was a lamp on the bedside table and a ceiling fan. Aliza walked over to the window and saw it looked out over the stable. There were two people outside talking. She couldn't tell if they looked familiar since the sun was shining directly towards her. She put her suitcase down and turned to walk out into the hall to see Angel standing in the doorway. He braced his arms on either side of him and watched her. She couldn't meet his eyes so instead she sat down on her bed and looked down at her hands. She was deep in thought when she felt a tug at elbow. She stood up and he tugged her chin up. Before Aliza knew it they were kissing. The electric feeling from before only intensified and she liked it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers were in his hair. Angel's grip on her tightened pulling her closer to him. He wanted more of her just as she wanted more of him. The kiss deepened and became hungry and hot. But Aliza couldn't handle it. He was in her mind. No one was welcome in her mind she was the one to go in their minds.

_Don't think that, it was meant to be this way._ He pretested.

_No! I don't want this._

_You can't lie to me when we are like this._ He gave a sort of laugh.

_No! I don't like this._ She tried again.

_We were meant for each other_

_No!_ She retorted.

_We are soul mates!_

_No!_

_I'm in love with you!_

_No!_ She mumbled trying to push him out.

_I love you!_

_No! Get Out!_ She mentally screamed at him, pulling away from the contact both mentally and physically. She stepped back from him. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. No one was allowed in her head unless she wanted them there and she didn't want him there. At least that is what she kept trying to tell herself. She turned away from him and willed him to leave. And he did as if ordered to. She was using her powers the whole time of the kiss which made it that much worse for her. And she was losing energy the whole time. She was drifting on the edge of unconsciousness with every passing second. And she crawled on to her bed willing herself to stay awake but unfortunately it didn't work that way and she was out cold in a few seconds flat.

MEAN WHILE

Angel didn't know why she pushed him away. He had known hey were soul mates and meant to be together what the hell everyone at the mansion had figured it out. She must not have really believed in it like she had tried to convince Thierry. But he wanted her to believe and he wanted her to want him. He was on his way outside to see Anne and the newest Eye that he hadn't formally met yet. Demonio was fixing a glass of AB positive before he went out to train so Angel ordered him to take a glass to Aliza. When he stepped outside he saw Anne and her black-ish blue hair in its usual high ponytail, she was dressed for a run and stood next to two guys. They turned to meet his eyes but when they did the world practically stopped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliffy... HA I'm sorry i just had to. if you have any ideas of who to have him see... Post it in a review. I'm sorry if this one is a little too short but at least i gave you some Angel &amp; Aliza time... HEHEHE<strong>_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad **_

_**Talkie meat say Hi (inside joke from the tv show Angel) HAHAHA**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please R&R. I thought it was goig a lil slow so here you go. Who did you think the guys were?... well here you go I hope you like it. **

**-Thankz JessiRoad.**

* * *

><p>All hell breaks loose….<p>

**Chapter 14:**

"NO HELL NO!" Angel screamed.

"Not happy to see me?"

"You are no brother of mine. Anne how could you let this dragon anywhere near here?" He said never once taking his eyes off of the dragon.

"Um…."

"She fancies him, mate." The other dragon said. Angel couldn't tell if he was actually a brit or if it was a part of a disguise.

"Well if that is true then none of you are welcome here. So how about you just leave and we keep this peaceful and clean. You leave and we don't declare war. That sounds fair to me."

"No I wouldn't mind if it got a little dirty. We are just looking for our old gal, you know the Redfern." The other of the two said with a grin on his face. Well let's just call him dragon number 1.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Angel said desperately trying to show no emotion.

"Here this should help you remember." Dragon 2 said and his body morphed. He got shorter and his skin became the vampire pale and his hair grew to below his shoulders. He had a red streak through the bangs that covered half of his face. And the eyes were the crimson color that haunts Angel's dreams. There were only two differences that helped him to keep his composure. One is this Aliza had 4 horns coming out of her forehead and the other was the lack of scars on her body. If those had been the same he would have cracked and tried to drag the life out of these demons.

"I still have no clue as to what you mean." He said showing no emotion what so ever. The dragon changed back to his previous form. He smirked and took a step in the direction of the house. Angel was just hoping that Aliza wouldn't come outside he was begging her mentally not to come and help him. She had too much pride to turn down a fight so if she didn't

But things don't always go as planned…..

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Aliza looked out the window as soon as she woke up to Demonio pouring blood down her esophagus. And she saw the girl from earlier. _Except Angel was there and so was… No it can't be. I killed them when I found out what they really were_. She thought. And she wasn't going to give up the chance to murder those bastards. She watched as Angus morphed into…Her? Oh now she understood. They were looking for her and they would probably kill to get ahold of her. She pulled her knife out of her boot and fluffed her hair. This is going to be fun.

Angel and the two dragons didn't know what to do next one wanted to fight as the other two wanted to get Aliza and leave. But then out of nowhere a stereo started blasting music. Angel was begging for it not to be Aliza but who else would it be. He had learned that she loved fighting music and obviously she wanted a fight to go along with it.

**_"It's all the same, only the names will change_**

**_ Every day it seems we're wasting away_**

**_ Another place where the faces are so cold_**

**_ I'd drive all night just to get back home_**

**_ I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_**

**_ I'm wanted dead or alive_**

**_ Wanted dead or alive_**_" _Angel couldn't help but laugh a little at her music choice seeing as it went perfectly with this moment.

"Hey would you lookie here. It's my draggie poos. I haven't seen you for … a whole year. I can't even remember the day." Aliza said with the most preppy voice she could make as she walked out of the house. The dragon whom had previously morphed back to his form of choice was laughing.

"I remember it fine you gave us a very long lecture and then left us for dead after you beat the snot out of us in front of the gang." He said with a glare.

"Angus I'm so sorry for that day but if I would have known I promise that I would have killed you sooner. I would have even put you out of your misery if the gang didn't want to go get milkshakes after it. And Drake it's been too long. You look… exactly the same how sad,"

"You are one to talk. You should be an old lady by now but you cheated the aging process."

"I would not, how dare you even say such a thing. I am only two years older than you so HA!" She said as she put her hands on her hips.

**_"I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back_**

**_ I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back_**

**_ I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall_**

**_ I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all_**

**_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_**

**_ I'm wanted dead or alive_**

**_ I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side_**

**_ I'm wanted dead or alive_**

**_ And I ride, dead or alive" _**The song went on.

"What an appropriate song choice. You always had a way with music." Angus declared with a smug look on his face when it said 'Dead.'

"Yeah but can we speed this thing up I have somewhere to be. And I made a five minute slot for this brawl or whatever it is you came for. I have four minutes before I need to be on my way to get my nails done. I was thinking a coat of crimson paint. You know to match your blood that will be all over my hands." She said examining her nails over exaggerating the point at hand. "And you better not make me break a nail." Her voice was laced with poison.

"Well you might not be going anywhere seeing as we've gotten stronger and better at fighting."

"But have you forgotten something? Who taught you in the first place? And I remember that day when I almost killed you perfectly. You didn't stand a chance. But I have a question for you…How long did you think you could hide it from me?" Neither said something. "What do I hate the most."

"Made Vamps" Angus guessed. She shook her heads.

"Shifters" Nope.

"Witches"

"Oh I got it… Humans." And he got a shake of the head. "I told you that day before I let you to die." She hinted.

"Dragons" She hissed. Angel barely noticed her shift her right foot behind her left and her right hand behind her back. Angel was behind her and knew exactly what she was going to do. A second later he jumped back at the same time she delivered a round house kick and an upper cut to the Angus guy. She cut off three of his four horns and he was on the ground holding his fore head. Angel and Drake were neck-and-neck until Drake delivered one good plow to Angel's ribcage and he went flying backward and landed hard on the ground a few yards away. Aliza looked back to see he wasn't moving.

* * *

><p><em>Cliff hanger... Sort of.<em>

_"Will He get up? How will the fight play out? Will she ever realize she truely loves him? NExt time on All Hell Breaks loose." Jk. That is just too funny._

_-Thankz JessiRoad_


	15. Chapter 15

**I sorry that this chapter is hort and you are probably wndering what happens next... But i had to end it there. I will be osting another chapter soon and i hope you can forgive me for the emotional cliffy, but here it is. R&R for me thankz...**

**-Thankz JessiRoad**

**Ps Me no owns night world series *sigh***

* * *

><p>All hell breaks loose….<p>

**Chapter15:**

The second after he hit the ground and didn't move Aliza's heart broke and she was overcome with a mixture of heartbreak, furry, and torment. But there was only one that mattered now and it was fury. There is one thing you don't want to do and that is piss of Aliza Scarlet Redfern. She had Drake by the throat in her right hand as she slowly constricted his airways. He was out cold in seconds flat. She threw him to the ground and went over to Angus who had one horn left sticking out of his forehead. But he wouldn't have it long. She pushed him down by his shoulders doing a cartwheel in the process. She loved doing tricks sometimes they took her mind off the situation at hand but not this time.

She took her knife and sliced off the last horn taking away his powers and then implanted the knife into his head. Blood poured down his head and all over her hand. She wanted her true love's killers' blood on her hands. She wanted a lot of blood on her hands at that moment. She yanked the knife back and walked over to the passed out form of Drake. He was barely breathing. She wanted him to see his death coming, so she willed him into consciousness, but paralyzed him using one of her restricted powers. He had fear in his opaque eyes and he was trembling ever so slightly.

"This is what you deserve. If I ever see one of your kind again I will sit and watch their life bleed out of them. Oh and I will be collecting these from now on." She said as she took ahold of his three horns and sliced the skin below them. She would use the dragon horns for something. Maybe a necklace that she would always wear so all of the Night World would know that she was the one killing them all. He was bleeding terribly. She straddled his torso as she slowly cut into his chest. She had one thought in mind… This is going to hurt in the morning.

She sat there watching him bleed to death. She got up and dropped the knife next to their bodies. Aliza stood over his body and saw his black shaggy hair clumped in blood. Angel had been nice to her in his ways and this is how he had to go…she contemplated. She heard footsteps and then the Rein and Demonio stood above Angel's body. Rein let out a sigh of relief and said that she found a pulse. Aliza felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her chest and that she could breathe again. She wanted to hold him in her arms and never push him away again, but she knew that with her came too much trouble and danger. She left and went inside the house and straight to her room. She wiped the blood off of her hands and onto her pants.

Grabbing her suitcase and pulling out her cell phone she dialed the newly familiar number.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"I need you to come get me." She barely got the words out.

"Okay I'll be there in a few." And the line went dead.

She walked back into the hallway and passed the witch and vampire laying Angel on the couch. She grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down a few lines and gave it to Demonio telling him to give it to Angel when he awoke.

She headed back out to the field and collected the seven horns holding them tightly in her hand. They cut her skin slightly but she didn't mind the pain it helped to dull out the worse one in her chest. She noted that she needed blood right as a helicopter came into hearing distance. She went over to where she felt the presence of a girl. She set her stuff down and yanked the girl out of the bushes where she had been hiding. She had long raven black hair in a disheveled ponytail and blood shot purple eyes.

"It's your lucky day you get to live… That is if I don't take too much blood." And with that Aliza's canines extended into the neck of the young witch child. Aliza didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt as she drained the life out of her._ She had been in cahoots with the Dragons. She deserved to die_. Aliza thought.

The helicopter landed in the field fifty yards away from the three dead bodies. Aliza climbed in right next to James. When she looked back she saw Angel standing there watching her leave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AWWWW sad ish ending. I listened to your pleas and didn'y kill Angel off not that I had any intention of killing him at least not yet...<strong>_

_**JK. Anyway i hope you enjoy it...**_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here is the next chapie i hope you like it. I've had a lot of you tell me that Jez and Aliza are just alike and i can't agree more so i'm giving them an adventure. you can find the details in the next chapter... Looking forwardd to that one... R&R please...**_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad.**_

_**Ps: Insert usual disclamer here... TEHEHE**_

* * *

><p>All hell breaks loose….<p>

**Chapter16:**

The ride went by quick. The pilot drove the helicopter fast. They went from West Virginia to Las Vegas in thirty minutes. No one said a word during the whole trip. When they got back to the mansion Aliza went straight to Thierry not giving a care to all the stares she got for being covered in blood. But she heard some murmurs of people wondering if she killed Angel she almost went off on them if it hadn't been for the fact at hand.

"Aliza I hadn't intended for you to be back so soon…" He stopped himself at her appearance.

"What happened?" He asked. She looked down as if just now noticing her blood covered pants.

"Nothing much we just got ambushed by some dragons, but oh don't worry I took care of them all by myself. Oh and here. If you could get these cleaned I would very much appreciated it. I have an idea for my souvenirs" She said as she dropped the seven horns on the table. "No one got hurt. I don't have a mark on me. And Angel only just barely died, so I don't see the issue." She said not even trying to hide the venom and sarcasm in her tone.

"I'm so sorry, Aliza. I had no idea."

"Yeah apparently one of those Eyes of yours gave away the fact that I was visiting and two of my ole pals came to kidnap me. But they paid their dues." She said as she walked out of his office slamming the door behind her.

Ash gave her a sympathetic look; _as if he understands_, she thought. She was too pissed to realize what she hissed at him… "What you staring at?" She went to her room and changed clothes.

She came back out in a pair of ripped white skinny jeans and a crimson off-the-shoulder tee shirt that said, "Bite me." And it had a pair of fangs on it. Her hair was clean and her red streak was bright. She had on her hipster glasses and her classic boots. She slid on her leather jacket and went to Jez and asked, "Where can I get a double bladed pocket knife?" This brought a smile to the red head's face. They went and Aliza found herself a new knife. This one had two blades one wooden the other was silver coated iron. She loved it and slid it into her boot.

"Hey uncle did you get my horns cleaned?" He handed them to her and she went to jez and they put them to use.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At 10 pm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Everyone was in the living room except for Rashel, Jez, Keller, and Aliza. They said they had an announcement for the rest of the guys. And here they came. They were all wearing the same type of outfit but each had their own personality in it. Rashel wore all black with touches of green here and there. Keller was wearing all black with silver here and there. Jez had the same thing except she wore touches of blue. And then Aliza…She wore red, black, and white. But what really set her aside was her jewelry. They were like something no one had ever seen. She had silver horned jewelry. She had a small one on each hanging earring, two on a silver bracelet, and three larger ones on her necklace. All the guys had to admit they all looked HOT.

"We're going out." Aliza said simply. But Morgead and Quinn didn't look too happy with the thought of their soul mates going out for a night on the town.

"Where?" Thierry asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Out."

"What are you going to do?"

"We are going hunting." She said with a shrug as if it was obvious. That stirred up some arguments. The four girls looked at each other. Aliza sighed and put a hand on Thierry's shoulder. His eyes went blank. "Tell them to shut the hell up." She purred.

"Shut the hell up." He said almost robotically. That got everyone's attention. She laughed and started to joke around. "Now dance like a little ballerina until you hear me say unicorns." She removed her hand from his shoulder, and then they saw the funniest thing ever…. Thierry looked like he was bonkers dancing. She was laughing her head off along with Ash, Quinn, Morgead, and the other 3 girls. But Hannah looked disappointed so she gave in.

"Oh all right, unicorns." And then Thierry was back. It hadn't been the same as regular impression that regular vampires had. This was one of a rare variety where she could make them do anything and let them remember it too if she wanted them too. He looked shocked and pissed at the same time. "I tried to tell you I could handle myself, but you wouldn't listen so have I proved myself now?"

"No."

"But I even killed those two freaking Dragons by myself. I can control people and anything on those lines. I can seriously handle myself. And I don't care what you say anymore. I hate it when I'm treated like an child I'm 21 I can handle myself." She said all in one breath.

"Wait what dragons?" Ash asked. "We will talk about this later Ash." Thierry said not removing his eyes off of Aliza.

So Aliza gave in. "I didn't want it to come to this but you asked for it." She said as she shrugged. Her eyes turned white and were all pupil as she said, "We will be leaving now and you will explain everything to the others while we are gone. You will not mind our absence you will not even realize it. When we get back you will not care about me using my powers on you and will just forget this ever happened. If anyone tries to tell you otherwise they will be deemed as lying. You will be on high alert all night until I come back and then will help me get rid of any evidence. " She said and her eyes went back to their crimson coloring. She looked to everyone else in the room daring them to say anything but they all shrugged it off.

The girls left for the club. This may have seemed like a girls' night out but it was much more than that. Much much more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here is the next chapter. Aliza is back with the Daybreakers... YAY, but will she ever see her soulmate again and let the pain in her cheaast go away?<strong>_

_**I hope you liked it. i'm sorry if it seems a little too short but here it is... i hope to update soon. i'm so happy i wrote and published two chapies in one day..**_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_


	17. Chapter 17 Epilogue

_**Well here is your final chapie/ the epilogue for All Hell Breaks loose. I'm sorry I'm done... R&R and read the ending note I have a surprise for you my faithful readers.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it... even with it's lack of Angel.**_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_

_**Usual Disclaimer insert here.**_

* * *

><p>All hell breaks loose….<p>

_**Chapter17:**_

The Black rose was the newest branch of Black iris clubs. This one though had a no human policy and you were only allowed in if you had a shape shifter among you thus bringing Keller. There was a black rose on the door and two huge bouncers in front of the door. The girl walked up to them. The taller of the two examined the girls and Sniffed in Keller's direction noting her shape shifter smell. They let the girls in. The music got louder as you got closer to the dj. Aliza already had a slight head ache when she stepped inside the door. People were dancing and the girls took in their surroundings. There weren't any window but there were two doors both leading to offices most likely. There were three Dragons there. One was a platinum blonde with midnight blue eyes. He was dancing with a witch most likely a Harmon. The next one had black hair that came to his shoulders. Hi bangs covered his most likely black eyes. The third was at the bar; he had brown hair and matching brown eyes. And he wore a black fedora and matching black outfit; his shirt fitting snugly enough to show off his abs. He was seductively eyeing Aliza and she knew that she had found her victim.

She gave him an even worse seductive glare. She walked in his direction and that's exactly what he wanted. When she was almost right in front of him she walked away and toward the dance floor. She looked over her shoulder at him to see him smirk and follow her lead. She was a natural and notorious seductress. It was one of her many talents. She liked being a tease when it came to this. The other girls hung out and acted like they were having a good time for the sake of the mission.

After five more songs Aliza had the Dragon's fedora on her head and had his hand in hers. She led him to the bar and they both ordered vodka. He had his hands wrapped around her waist. And they were conversing very flirtatiously.

"So… Angel?" He asked. That was the name she had given him.

"Yes, Xavier?" She said innocently as she leaned into him.

"How come I haven't seen you here before?" He whispered in her ear.

"I used to live in Boston and just moved here for my dad's company." She said as she took a sip from her cup. She knew she couldn't get drunk but she had to put on the show. She turned around in his arms and smashed her lips to his. He responded quickly by pulling her tightly against him. His lips moved down her neck as he bit and sucked her smooth skin.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered to her. She just bit her lip and went along with him as he led her out of the club. She met the eyes of Jez, Rashel, and Keller whom all nodded. They knew what to do next. They were her back up and they had to leave discretely. They did just that and followed the 'couple.' They ended up at a motel and Xavier bought a one nighter. When the door was closed behind Aliza he slammed her against the door and brought his lips to hers. He was a good kisser. Aliza had to admit that to herself. But this wasn't going to go as far as he was hoping. He pulled her into his arms and dropped her on the bed. She smiled up at him as he took off his shirt and came down on top of her.

He pressed all of his weight on her and she was strong enough to hold it. But that wasn't how it was going to go down. She rolled over on top of him and straddled his hips. She dragged her hands down his chest and he growled at her. She had dominance and that is the way she like it, no matter what it was she had to have dominance and especially in this case. She then paralyzed him with her mind. He looked scared for a moment but then his glare was full of anger.

"This is the game you like to play?" He growled. As long as he was paralyzed he couldn't shift so he was defenseless.

"I don't like to play games. I like to get straight to the point thus this." She said as she pulled out the knife from her boot.

"Who are you?"

"The name's the 'Bloody Rose' I don't know if you've heard about me but you should catch on quick." She pushed his bangs away from the four horns on his head. She took them in hand and cut the skin around them and snapped them off. He screamed. _But of course no one will care since this just happens to be a whore house_, she thought to him. His eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. She took the knife and slight his throat and the blood and life drained out of him. She went to the bathroom and washed her hands making sure not to leave any prints. She took the rose out of the secret pocket in her jacket and dipped it in Xavier's blood. She put it in his hand and put it across his chest. She hid the four horns in her pocket and left to meet the girls in the alley behind the motel. They were looking to her for an answer and she shook her head. They looked surprised so she smirked and showed them the horns. They all laughed as they went home.

Aliza Redfern was no more. She was now the Bloody Rose and she was a Dragon Slayer. No it's more like she is THE Dragon Slayer. In the next week she killed 12 more dragons and she was now also a notorious Dragon Slayer but only the girls knew her secret identity. She was now addicted to killing the dragons to help Circle Daybreak and also to get revenge on her own part. But could anyone stop her? Even her Guardian ANGEL?

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go ... it's over. All hell has broken loose... Or has it? look for the sequel. It willl be called "The Dragon Slayer's Guardian Angel"<strong>_

_**I wonder who comes back... HEHEHE.**_

_**I'm so thankful to all of you who have reviewed to my fan fic and hope you look to the next one... Special thankz to...**_

__  
><em><strong>Paranormalcy <strong>_  
><em><strong>booklover1398 <strong>_  
><em><strong>musicbaby2013<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sportyno1 <strong>_

_**And while your at it check out their Fanfics... And this is not the last you will be hearing from me...**_

_**-One final Thankz JessiRoad**_


End file.
